The Happiest Place on Earth
by FieryFlame12
Summary: What happens when Henry finds an old picture of Emma? Just a cute little one-shot. Plenty of Charming fluff.


The Happiest Place on Earth

"Ma!" Henry yelled as he came thundering down the stairs. All three heads in the house watched with amusement as Henry tripped his way down the last of the stairs.

"What is this?" Henry panted. He slowly pulled an old photo from behind his back.

Emma's eyes slowly narrowed. She got out of her chair without breaking eye contact with Henry.

"Henry come here." She said calmly. There was a vicious glint in her eyes. As she looked straight through Henry's soul.

"No." Henry whispered as he tried and failed to hide the picture. Emma started to stalk towards Henry, fingers twitching. Henry shot her the Charming smile that their family was so famous for and he was gone. Racing through the apartment trying to find a way to hide the picture before Emma could catch him.

That's how the chase started. With Henry racing through the loft with Emma hot on his heels. The vicinities that were coming out of her mouth would have made a sailor cringe. Snow and Charming decided it was time to take action. With one of their silent conversations they planned their ambush. They waited on either side of Emma's doorway where currently Emma was cornering Henry. Henry caught a glimpse of his grandparents from the corner of his eye and immediately knew what to do. He slid through Emma's legs and dove through the doorway. Emma blindly raced out of her bedroom attempting to catch Henry. As soon as she crossed the threshold of her room, Snow and Charming grabbed her and then proceeded to flip her onto Charmings back. She kicked and screamed, but Charming would not let go.

"Henry, bring the picture to the kitchen table." Charming said with a hint of amusement in his voice. It was not every day that he got to carry his daughter around.

As the family gathered around the table Emma tried to make a grab for the picture again. Quickly restraining her they managed to pull her down into a seat between the both of them.

"Ma, is this you?" Henry said between giggles. He slowly put the picture down on the table to show his grandparents. They both gasped. There in the picture was Emma, but it didn't look like Emma. It looked like Snow White.

"Emma I didn't know you had black hair." Snow said with awe. Her daughter looked just like her in the picture.

"I don't have black hair." Emma groaned.

"Then why do you have black hair in this picture huh." Charming said.

"I uh sort of worked at Disney World." Emma said quickly.

"So you worked at Disney World as Snow White?" Henry said with shock on his face.

"Yes I did work as Snow White. I only worked there for about a year though." Emma said as she tried to grab the picture.

"No you don't." Charming said as he yanked the photo out from under her.

"I'm putting this in a frame." Snow exclaimed. She was still surprised at how little she knew about her daughter.

"Ma could you do the Snow White voice?" Henry begged

"Hmmm, do you want to heat the movie Snow White or the real Snow White?"

"Both!" All members of the family said. Emma cleared her throat and spoke.

"My names Snow White and I live in the enchanted forest." Emma said in a perfect imitation of the real Snow White. Everybody was shocked. They didn't even know Emma was good at imitating voices.

"Say it as the movie Snow White." Henry demanded.

She repeated the same sentence with the high-pitched voice of the Disney princess. By then everybody was completely in awe of her voice skills.

"Can you do any voice you want?" Charming asked Emma. He wanted to see her try to do an imitation of his deeper voice.

"Yeah I can do almost every voice. The deeper voices are a little harder to do though." Emma explained.

Charmings face fell a little. He wanted to hear his little girl imitate him. Emma noticed her father's change of mood. She might as well show them one more voice that she had been practicing.

"I will always find you." Emma said with Charmings voice. Unbeknown to him she had been practicing his voice for a while when she was alone. She could almost do his voice better than him.

The Charming family laughed at Charmings joyous face. They all gathered up in a group hug. Squeezing each other tightly until they heard "Henry" say that they were suffocating him.

"Wait I didn't even say anything." Henry explained.

They all looked at Emma who had her signature smirk on her face.

"What did I do?" She asked with fake innocence.

Snow and Charming groaned at the same time. Emma just smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun." Emma said

 **That was just a cute little one shot I thought of a little while ago. Tell me if you enjoyed it.**

 **FieryFlame12**


End file.
